1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a splint with adjustable flexural rigidity for orthopedic joint bandages.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Depending on their design and on the indications for which they are intended, orthopedic joint bandages exert a fixing, guiding, bracing and/or supporting action on the joints of the human body. The joint bandages are usually made from flexible shaped articles, for example woven fabrics, knitted fabrics or lined neoprene. The shaped articles have an anatomical shape in order to correspond to the anatomical circumstances and in order to be able to act on the human body with a form fit and force fit. For deliberate stiffening of the joint bandages, one or more stiffening elements, namely splints or rods, are often worked into the joint bandages. These stiffening elements, referred to below as splints, are usually made of metal or plastic.
The stabilizing action of the joint bandages thus depends on the design of the joint bandages and on the number, arrangement and configuration of the splints. A disadvantage is that the stabilizing action chosen by the manufacturer of the joint bandage cannot be individually adjusted by the user. A typical example of such joint bandages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,994, in which wrist bandages with a nonflexible splint are described. Particularly in wrist bandages, however, an adjustability of the stabilizing action is desirable, for example in order to be able to adapt the bandage to the healing process or to the particular physical activity.
Joint bandages are known in which the user is able to reduce the stabilizing action by removing one or more splints and is able to increase the stabilizing action by reinserting them. It is also known for splints with high flexural rigidity to be replaced, if so required, by splints having less flexural rigidity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,411 describes a bandage with exchangeable splints. However, this is very unwieldy, and the stabilizing action can be adjusted in coarse steps, but not individually.